


Lab Partners

by Dysptera



Series: Monster Hunter Smut [1]
Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anthropomorphic, F/M, Other, School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 02:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4901356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dysptera/pseuds/Dysptera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashe the Azure Rathalos reflects on her relationship with Marlon the Brachydios. Things get, of course, explosive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Evolution

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BellJarred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellJarred/gifts).



     Cumming has a way of clearing my mind. It all goes lucid, finally, after such a long haze, after such a long chase. For that short time, I’ve scratched an itch that dates back to the very inception of sexual reproduction, however many millions of years ago. When I’m cumming, my cock pulsing, my ass straining over him, my hips buckling as he fills me, I’m no better than the first lizard to discover the fuck. It’s only natural to feel this way, I think, slipping my panties back on, mind fading to white.

     “We’ve got class in 5,” he groans, wiping a dribble of slime from his jaw. “You ready for this one?”

     “Ready as ever.”

     He smacks my ass as soon as my jeans are on, and I let out a bit of a yelp. “Sorry. You know I can’t resist you, Ashe.”

     “That was already evident. You haven’t let my poor butt rest these past months;” I move in for a kiss, but he feints and gives me a nip on the ear.

     “Remember what we are: lab partners.”

     “You certainly like to experiment. Don’t pull my wings next time.”

     “Who says there’s a next time?”

     “Your cock.”

     He pushes me up against the wall, taking one last feel of my waist before shoving off and on out of the bathroom stall. I fix my hair while he walks away, thinking about how this all started. Class in two minutes, I note, making my way towards the chemistry lab room on the other side of the building. Marlon makes me take a different path than him, but at least he gives me the shorter one. He’ll never speak a word of us, but he’s a sweetheart, on the inside.

     I remember the first time I saw him. His shell is such an exquisite color. His eyes burn into mine by accident, each giant star on the verge of supernova. He turns from me, and I’m too unaccustomed to college life to say hi to anyone yet. There are thousands around us, cheering on the Yukumo Dodgers as if this cacophony actually influences the outcome of the game.

     I don’t see him again for a week. As part of an icebreaker exercise as the beginning of CHE105, I shake his hand. He smirks for a minute, and it’s at this point that I’m officially smitten. Lead me to your nearest fainting couch, you know?

     “I’m Marlon.”

     “Ashe.”

     “It’s nice to meet you.”

     “You too.”

     “Do you smoke weed?”

     I cannot fathom the thought process that prompted my newfound crush to say this to me. Of course, I had dabbled a bit in high school, as some are wont to do, but I didn’t really have any experience to speak of. Not wanting to play the part of the fool, I decided to just say “Never tried it, to be honest. But I have to ask, what on God’s green ass inspired you to ask me that?”

     “Oh, uh – it’s just that me and, I mean, the guys and I, we’re fuckin’ – you know, throwing this thing, and they asked me to try to invite people, but I don’t really have any friends to speak of, and I’ve seen you around all the damn time, like four times, you know? So the thing, this group of guys, I just –”

     “Slow your roll, Marlon. So you’re inviting me to smoke weed with you, after just learning my name?”

     “I just don’t really know anybody, and I thought the guys would be impressed if I brought someone, you know – a girl. A hot girl, for that matter.”

     I’m going. Nothing can possibly stop me, save heaven and hell combined. “I might show up, if I’m bored enough.”

     “Cool.”

     “When’s it at?” I can’t hide the faint blush I’ve got going on at this point. Marlon shuffles around in his spot. Shuffle shuffle shuffle.

     “It’s right there, Ashe. The aluminum coils? Right there.”

     “Pardon, what?” I snap out of my reverie with a jolt.

     “The coils we’re sparking for the purpose of ionizing the purple dragonfucker ass tits tits piss pussies books full of tofu recipes”

     Well, it sounds like that to me. Chemistry has never been my strongpoint. I hand Marlon the coils and resume daydreaming about him. It’s not like I can actually contribute to the lab at this point, anyhow.

     It’s my first college party. Well, it’s not really much of a party, just a bunch of idiots sitting around on the roof of the parking garage armed with several pipes and a single bong. Taking a quick scan of the environment, I see two humans, a Tetsucabra, Zamtrios, Gobul, Nibelsnarf, Ruby Basarios, Qurupeco, even a Chameleos and a Kushala Daora. I can’t seem to locate Marlon.

     Naturally, he brushes up behind me with a dumb grin on his face. And cheeks red like a lush. Oh god, he’s drunk! I can smell it on his breath. Oh god. He’s just breathing on me. How about that.

     “Let’s kick this off!” He yells, making a beeline for the huddled masses. I sit down next to the Qurupeco and she immediately passes me what appears to be a pipe. It’s old, got a couple chips in the glasswork, and packed full of something that my nose tells me is Dank As Shit.

     “I hear you’re a virgin to the gloamgrass, Skippy. We’ve got a ritual up at the circle here, you know: most recent to enter ‘inducts’ the new member.”

     “Good to know I’m being talked about so much,” I say, pretending I don’t know my way around taking a hit.

     “Here,” Marlon says, butting in. “Do it like this.” He sets the pipe in his mouth, feigning a hit and tapping for emphasis on the little hole thing on the side of the bowl.

     I give him an _I’ve got this_ look, and Marlon returns the wartorn little thing to me. I stare into the glow of it for a second before finally clasping down and taking a quick suck. I cough for a minute or two, a little heavier than I would if I weren’t playing up the whole “virgin” thing. Handing over to Marlon, he immediately breathes that shit down with the force of a thousand raging Hoovers. He lets the smoke waft out of his nose, giving me the most “bruh” expression imaginable.

     And the pipe is passed on again, to the Zamtrios, and onwards.

     “Hey, fresh meat,” the Qurupeco chimes to me. “I’m Gina. Wanna shotgun me next pass?”

     “I’m not really sure what that is,” I lie through my teeth.

     “You know, let me breathe my hit into you and all that. It’s all intimate and shit.”

     “Should I really be getting –intimate– with you, Gina?”

     “You can get as close as you want, new kid. You’re cute, you know, and I appreciate that. Call me whenever you’re feeling up to it.”

     “Thanks for the offer, Gigi, but I’m really, I barely know you, and–”

     “Here’s my card, Ashe. Hold it close!” she says, forming a little heart shape with her hands. Shit, she is kind of cute. I take the card from its nest in her hands, and it reads,

_Gina Babcock_   
_Resident cocksucker_   
_Titty in chief_

                I give her a chuckle. Her phone number is on the back. Maybe if things don’t turn out so hot for me with Marlon, I’ll give her a call. Or maybe I’ll give her one either way.

     “Hey, Ashe,” Marlon says. “Don’t pay Gina too much mind. She hands those out to just about anyone.”

     “It’s all right, I actually kind of like having this.”

     “Are you feeling it yet?”

     “Not really. You?”

     “Let me tell you a secret, Ashe,” he says morbidly, leaning in to whisper in my ear. “I’m really drunk. Like a lot.”

     “Is that so? I’m stunned, frankly.”

     “I’m very good at hiding it, I know.”

     “Take this pipe, Ashy!” Gina whines, as if I haven’t been here for all of two seconds. I snatch it from her and take another hit, just like before. Struck with an idea but still full of smoke, I direct Marlon to face me. I point to my lips, then to his, and he gets the idea. I lean in close, less than an inch from his lips, and I breathe into him. He holds it for a while, and then takes a hit on top of that. Exhaling it all like the raging dragon he thinks he is, Marlon passes to the Zamtrios, and the cycle begins again.

     “Get your head out of the clouds, Ashe,” Marlon snips, breaking me of my dreamscape once more. “This is our lab _final._ This is important.”

     “Don’t be such an ass, okay? You know I’m not good at this stuff.”

     “Whatever. I’m almost done, anyhow.”

     “Say … when this is over, do you want to celebrate?”

     “If by ‘celebrate’ you mean fuck each other senseless, then yes, I do want to celebrate. If not, probably anyway.”

     “That’s what I thought. Lab partners for life, you and I.”

     “Apparently so.”

     “Let me put the finishing touches on the graph. This is what I’m good at, you know?”

     “Yeah, I know. Take it.”

     “There. Wrecked this shit.”

     “Don’t put hearts on it!”

     “It’s done, Marlon. There is no un-hearting of this graph.”

     “Whatever.”

     We walk and talk the whole way back to his apartment on the outskirts of campus. Getting to the door, he finally puts his hands on me. Sweet release, from all this buildup. He fiddles with his keys while playing tonsil hockey with me, finally pushing me through the apartment door and placing me on the kitchen counter just to his left.

     I push my hips forward to meet his, grinding in search of his growing erection. Pants come undone and shirts fly across the room and we’re locked in what seems to be our last encounter. I scratch my nails down his back and he cries out; I relent, but he encourages me to do it harder.

     I grab one more taste of his familiar, tangy slime and give him a bite on the nape. He groans and then sinks his teeth into my arm. Give me what I want, Marlon.

     Of course, he obliges.

     He rams into me faster than ever, each thrust echoing inside me and spiraling out into something greater. Like the keys of a piano slowly approaching a chord, he lights up all sorts of erogenous zones until my body is forced into critical slimedown.

     I’m cumming so much harder than earlier. I can think so clearly in these moments, and I find myself giving in further than I ever have. Fuck me, Marlon, until you cum inside me. Fill me with every last drop you can muster. I want to feel the warmth of your affections for me. I want to bathe with you in the summers to come, and I want to scream your name on winter nights.

     “I love you!” I scream, cumming from my ass. Not the best time to confess, I’ll admit it, but h–

     “I love you, too!”

     Shit. Shit! He actually said it. I wonder where this will go? What kind of adventures we’ll have together? Will it end as quickly as it began?

     He’s cumming inside. I love it when he does. I love him when he does, don’t I? I feel the drip of his cum as it struggles to find its place in this world, and Marlon holds me tight in his arms, just holds me, for what feels like hours.

     From strangers, to lab partners, to lovers.


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlon and Ashe discuss the times they lost their virginity. They're thinking about getting a new roommate, who just so happens to show up for the interview mid-chapter.

     “So what was her name?” Marlon taunts, holding the prize above my head.

     “Just give it,” I whine, pining for my beloved – a chocolate-covered strawberry the size of several smaller, inferior strawberries. But he won’t budge.

     “Not until you start spilling.”

     “I don’t have to tell you about my first time, Marlon. That’s not fair. I don’t even know about yours at all, but you know her species and everything!”

     “Fine, then. Her name was Ceres.”

     “More!”  
     “You first.”

     “You turdburglar. Let’s do this. Her name was Aria.”

     Her name was Aria. You know, like in an opera or some shit. Pink Rathian, like I said. Wingspan for days. Thick thighs, whole body a study in the rhythm of curvature.

     We met in high school, connecting over our taste in cute foods and dank memes. It was inevitable that we’d at least share a kiss. For a while, that’s all it was. A kiss, isolated, a peck from the back of the bus. But it evolved, we went on a few dates, and eventually this kiss we shared became a myriad of kisses trailing all around our bodies. We explored with one another what it meant to be in a relationship, and we built large parts of our identities around the fact that we were indelible.

     Of course, we weren’t, but that’s a story for another time. While we still thought we’d be together forever, I remember dreaming up all the lives we never led, you know? It was a life lived entwined in another, and I was ecstatic.

     I still remember the way she first touched me, the first time lust entered our collective mind. In an instant I realized where it was heading, and I stopped her from going too much further. I was scared, really, scared of what could happen between us if I let things advance too quickly. The next day, still scared but mysteriously willing to go ahead and go for it, it finally happened.

     She came to me in a dream that night, robed in silks and falling leaves. But the day we did the deed was much less ceremonial. She was in my room, showing to me the latest of her shitty internet jokes, when I was overcome by the urge to kiss her. I pushed the computer chair right over, but she caught herself by wrapping her legs around my waist. Feeling the warmth of her crotch against my clothes riled me up in a way I hadn’t foreseen. My mind exploded into a torrent of desires that exceeded my knowledge of my own body.

     She shushed me when I started to speak, regaining her footing to finish our kiss. Turning away from me, she began to sway her hips, and I caught just a glimpse of her stomach, something minor like that. It was enough to send me over the edge, and I ended up grabbing her from behind, breasts in my hands now, breathing down her neck. I asked if I should stop maybe a thousand times that night, constantly afraid I would hurt her in one way or another, but all I met was encouragement and yearning.

     “Damn,” Marlon sighs. “Mine wasn’t like that at all.”

     “What was it like?”

     “Well, she was older than me, for one thing. We didn’t connect. And I, you know, paid her.”

     “Your first time was with a prostitute? Holy shit, man!”

     “Not as exciting as I’d have liked to believe it was. Mostly just dark, cold, and slimy. Ever seen a Khezu orgasm?”

     “Nope.”

     “She took a chunk out of the wall just trying to stay quiet. In ancient times, they just bit the heads off their mates.”

     “That … is quite honestly the most fucked-up thing I’ve learned about you, Marls Barkley.”

     “Whatever,” he groans, getting back to whatever it is he was doing before. Looks like homework to me. “I’ve been with her since, actually.”

     “Well, now you’ve piqued my interest. Got a crush on the government whore?”

     “Well, yeah.”

     “Got a crush on _me?_ ”

     Marlon leans in and gives me a quick kiss on the neck. He whispers, “I have for a long time, you know.” He throws himself back in the chair. “So have you heard anything about the new roommate?”

     “What about her? I thought you were handling all the applications.”

     “I was, and I didn’t really think there was going to be a problem, you know, not until you started telling me your story.”

     “And why’s that?”

     The doorbell rings. My heart drops. There’s no fucking way. I run to the door, half-dressed, still hard from recounting my tales of days long gone. I look through the peephole, and no one’s there. Marlon throws me a shirt that I slip on without a moment’s rest, frantically clawing the doorknob. Wait, the latch! I undo the latch so I can get the door fully open and throw the damn thing wide.

     “Ashe?”

     “Aria.”

*********************************************************************

  
     “So what was your name?”

     “Marlon.”

     “I’m Ceres. Call me again sometime.” She starts to get out of bed.

     “Wait!” I cry out, shaking still.

     “What’s up, kid?”

     “I – I know it’s more time, but – I want to make you cum.”

     She blinks twice, scarlet skin twisting as she changes to face me. “Is that so?”

     “Yeah. I just don’t think it’s fair for just me to cum, Ceres.”

     “It certainly isn’t. I’m not used to my clients bothering, however, so I’ll humor you. How do you plan to pleasure me?”

     “I was thinking, I – that I could use my mouth.”

     She straddles me again, like she did just moments before, but this time, she spins around to sit on my face. I gasp for air every few seconds, not really knowing my way around her pussy, and I can’t help but be overwhelmed. Not knowing what to do, I stick my tongue out and start to feel. She giggles as I find my way, but her laughter shifts to moaning once I find her clit. I go up and down, side to side, then encircle her with my tongue, making sure that I don’t lose pace. This goes on for what feels like ages, but I’m determined for her to get something out of this.

     Finally, she cums, legs damn near crushing my skull, screeching as she takes a bite out of the hotel room wall. I freak out silently about the destruction, and she takes one look at me and laughs.

     “Well, you did it, kid. You’re not half bad, you know.”

     “Is that so?” I chime, pointing to the hole in the wall. Thankfully, there’s no one in that room to spy on us.

     Needless to say, we put on our clothes, and the two of us bolt out of there faster than the speed of fright. We find time to laugh along the way. She thinks I’m cute, she says.

     Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> There's more.


End file.
